


No More Games

by S_222



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Happy months, Horror game, Hugs, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Playstation, Post 5x11, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Wholesome, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 11:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_222/pseuds/S_222
Summary: 2 months after the fight with Bane, and Ed and Oswald are settled down in the manor like old times.Oswald decides to surprise Ed with a gift, and the two spend an unforgettable night together sharing one of Ed's favorite old hobbies; Video Games.





	No More Games

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended for this to be a short crack-fic, and it ended up actually turning into something serious. So almost 7000 words later, and here this is <3 Enjoy!

***2 months post reunification***

“Welcome to EB games, sir. How can I help you?”

Oswald straightens his suit jacket, limping with determination past the employee and straight towards the section labeled ‘ **PS4 EXCLUSIVES’**.

“I’m here for a PS4” he replies, beginning to scan the large selection of game titles he knew absolutely nothing about. “And I’m also looking for the perfect game to get with it for a…. _friend_ ”.

“Oh, the PS4! Good choice!”.

Oswald glares over at the strange teenager with disgust, immediately taking a dislike to his enthusiasm that seemed fake for a kid working a minimum wage job.

“Do you want it in black or white? I personally think the black looks gr-”

Oswald scoffs. “White obviously. The black would only show off dust”.

The boys smile quickly fades.

“Very well, I’ll be right back”

Oswald watches with a sour expression as he disappears in the back, feeling relief when he is no longer in his sight so he can explore the games without someone breathing down his neck.

Ever since the stand off against Bane, things between Oswald and Ed have felt… different. They were not only teamed up against the rest of the world, but seemed to tread back into that affectionate territory they once had during the mayoral campaign. The amount of conflicts and endless catastrophes the two have been caught up in had left them no free time to keep the old hobbies that were once a crucial part of them. With Gotham in a temporary state of peace as Oswald and Ed prepared for their next course of actions, they now had some down time that Oswald planned to take full advantage of.

Things with Ed were going great, probably greater than they ever had been, and Oswald planned to make every second he spent with Ed as enjoyable as possible. They deserved a break, and there was no telling how long things would continue to be this good. Somehow, their lives were always destined for good things to inevitably blow up in their faces.

Oswald knew many details of Ed’s past life from the significant amount of time they had spent together. So, it came as no surprise when Oswald knew exactly what to get Ed that he would pass off as an ‘apology gift’ for making him slave away at a submarine for 9 months only to flake out last second.

_“Do you like video games?”_ Ed had asked him one night, only a couple days after he had found Oswald on the brink of death.

Oswald almost didn’t hear him, struggling to fight off the headache he had while shielding himself from the harsh light under the covers.

_“No. Now can you stop talking and let me sleep?”_

But Oswald’s rudeness did little to deter Ed. And the next thing Oswald felt was the bed dipping as Ed took his seat on the edge beside where he lay.

_“Seriously Ed. What could you possibly want now?!”_ Oswald asked annoyed, flinging the covers from off of him to bolt upright and glare in his direction.

His green eyes took in the sight before him, the taller man sitting sweetly with his phone in his lap, peering at Oswald with that generous smile he always seemed to have, the one that even Oswald had to admit was cute. His innocence had made Oswald feel a tiny pang of guilt in his stomach for his outburst.

_“Look at this!”_ Ed began, once again unphased by Oswald’s poor manners as he leaned in towards him showing off the picture on his phone. “ _They just announced the new PS4. It’s unfortunately not backwards compatible, but it offers a wide variety of new features such as a 1280x800 pixel sensor capable of capturing video at 60 frames-per-second, an AMD next-generation Radeon based graphics engine, and a – “_

_“Ed – “_ Oswald interrupts as softly as he can, raising a pale hand in the air. _“That literally looks exactly like the thing you have sitting right over there”_

Ed looked over his shoulder, identifying the object that Oswald had been talking about.

_“No, that’s a PS3 actually. It’ll be the old version, and this one’s so much cooler anyways! Do you want me to read you more of the specs?”_

_“No! I mean – no thank you, Ed. That’s quite alright. I think I’m going to try sleeping off this headache again”_ Oswald said, guilt washing through him as he noticed his smile begin to fade.

_“Of course, I’m sorry for bugging you Mr. Penguin”_

Ed seemed flustered for even bothering Oswald in the first place, moving quick to stand from the bed but Oswald’s hand had caught his arm before he could.

_“But maybe when I wake up, you could tell me all about it? That stuff about the graphics seemed pretty interesting…”_

Oswald had watched adoringly as Ed's face lit up then, brown eyes sparkling with excitement and suddenly Oswald had forgotten all about his headache, a smile forming along his face as well.

Back then, Oswald had been intrigued with Ed’s ability to remain so kind when people didn’t reciprocate the kindness he deserved. Now, that innocent Ed he had once known was rare to appear, and while Oswald still loved the man that he had become, he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss that innocence his friend was once so full of. 

“Now let’s see here….” Oswald mumbles to himself, reading an endless list of titles he’s never heard of in his entire life.

The game just had to be perfect. After all, what use was a PS4 if the game you were playing was boring?

 Oswald didn’t make it 5 minutes before that same annoying voice was back in his head.

“So, find anything you like yet?!” the employee asks, marching towards the counter to plop down the newly boxed PS4 set, equipped with one duel-shock controller. “To be honest, I’m surprised you haven’t changed your mind about the colour. The black one looks so much better”

“What is your name, kid?!” Oswald’s snaps, harsh tone stunning the employee as he halts his movement he had been making towards him.

From a distance, Oswald rage filled eyes land on the magnetic name tag on his bright red vest.

“Ah, Malcolm is it?”

The boy gulps, watching as Oswald limps towards him with clenched fists.

“Yes, sir”

When the distance between the two no longer seizes to exist, Oswald probes a finger at the younger boy’s chest.

“Well  _Malcolm…”_ he begins, ready to unleash his bitterness, annoyed at him for being on his tail since he’s walked threw the door.

But when Malcolm smiles kindly at him, despite the finger poking into his chest and the cold demeanor Oswald’s been giving him for simply doing his job, Oswald can’t help but see a little bit of Ed in the boy staring back at him.

He squeezes his eyes shut, moving his hand back to his side while shaking his head as if movement will diffuse the steam inside his brain – and it surprisingly does, his tone much gentler surprising even himself.

“I could use your help actually. I’m trying to find a game my friend will like. Do you have any suggestions?”

Before the final word is even out of Oswald’s mouth, Malcolm scurries back towards the PS4 exclusives section.

“I have so many recommendations!” And suddenly Oswald’s arms are being flooded with endless disc cases, piling onto him while Malcolm spews information at him he can barely keep up with. “Tell me about your friend! What kinds of things does he like?”

Tell him about Ed… Oswald would spend every moment possible talking about Ed if he could. Where does he even begin?

“Well, his names Edward Nygma. Ed for short. You probably know him as The Riddler -”

“Doesn’t ring a bell”

"The one that fired the missile and killed hundreds of innocent civilians in Haven?"

“….”

"Super smart, where's green all the time, has a funny hat"

"Nope... Still doesn't ring a bell"

Oswald sighs.

“As I was saying… Ed is a lot of things. He’s smart, clever, funny, and interesting. He loves riddles, hence the name, and he is always up for a good challenge. He’s also tall and handsome, not that that matters right now, but since we’re on the topic.  He’s not the best judge of character though… I mean, he once told me that he’d always believe in me even when I didn’t believe in myself which I still can’t wrap my head around why he would think so highly of me in the first place being the way that I am and…”

Oswald stops, suddenly aware of how much he had just been rambling while Malcolm stood silently smirking at him with a suspicious look.

“I’m sorry, what was the question again?” he asks, fumbling with his collar.  

“Oh boy… you’re in deep” Malcolm says with the shake of his head, grabbing at the pile of games in Oswald’s arms to return to the shelf.

“Excuse me?!”

“Relax lover boy. I know exactly what you need”.

Oswald eyes Malcolm curiously as he approaches a shelf far off to the back of the store, large sign on the wall above it labelled ‘ **HORROR** ’.

“Horror, really? Why would Ed like horror? He once clung onto me for dear life when a dish fell of the rack and -”

The realization hits Oswald like a truck, a devilish smile gracing his lips.

Malcolm beams over at him.

“Exactly”.

\-------------------------------------------------

Ed heaves over, hands on knees, exhaling an exhausted breath before stepping back to observe his newly installed alarm system he had moved from the library and into the manor.

After city hall was taken away from Oswald (despite him having fought along side the GCPD) Oswald and Ed had wandered back to the manor in hopes they’d have somewhere else they could go that didn’t involve the library. By some stretch of luck, the manor had been missed by the missiles that succeeded in bringing a large chunk of Gotham to nothing but ashes.

So, much like the olden days, the two reclaimed the space as their own and have been living together in harmony since the events.

The first night back after the tiring fight against Bane’s men had been overwhelming for Ed. He had always known how much he missed and ached to go back to the days where it was just him and Oswald and everything had been good before the Isabella situation. But being back in his room had overwhelmed him with memories that came crashing into him. It was just as Oswald had once said:

_“Memories, and they’re like daggers in my heart”._

Ed silently wept being back in his bed, reflecting on all the pain he caused Oswald throughout the years.

_Oswald_ … the only man who ever gave a damn about him, but he was to blind and in denial at the time to see the truth.

After testing out the alarm system and being pleased to find it works well, Ed redirects his attention to the table that holds the plans for their next ploy, starting with how to get back at Jim Gordon.

He rests both hands on the table top, leaning over the blue prints for a closer look. They still had much to plan, and while Ed wasn’t entirely pleased with the progress they’ve made, he still couldn’t help but smile to himself reading over his partners handwriting.

It was Oswald’s idea to label it “ **Operation Destroy Jim Gordon** ”, signing it with a **x_x**  face for emphasis.

As if thinking about Oswald had summoned his appearance, the bell alarm system he had made jingles to alert Ed of his presence. He turns facing the doorway, watching as Oswald steps into the living room carrying a large box wrapped up in purple wrapping paper with a great big green bow on top.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt your train of thought” Oswald says, greeting Ed with a sweet smile across the room.

Ed finds himself standing up a little straighter, feeling a sudden burst of happiness now that Oswald was back even though he had only been gone a couple hours.

“Not at all, I was only just about to start”.

Oswald smiles kindly, beginning to move towards Ed as he glances at the bells trailing from the front door into the living room.  

“I see you’ve been busy” he tells him, nodding his head in approval. It warmed his heart to think that Ed was still thinking ahead and putting their safety first.

Ed nods, curiously eyeing the gift in Oswald’s hand as he moves to plop it right on top of the blueprints and directly in front of him.

“What’s this?” he asks, a hint of shyness in his voice as he glances back and forth between the gift and a now nervous Oswald.  

“I thought I’d get you something to cement our partnership” Oswald explains, wiping his sweaty palms on the front of his pants. “I do hope you’ll like it”

“That is very kind of you Oswald, but I didn’t get you anything and -”

“That’s quite alright” the shorter man interrupts, raising a gloved hand in the air. “Think of it as a thank you for building the S.S Gertrude. I know how badly you wanted to operate it and you never got the chance because of me”.

Ed watches Oswald for a moment too long for comfort creating a spark of electricity in the air that seemed to happen quite a lot recently. It took Ed back to when Oswald had been campaigning for mayor and a similar tension had always been present whenever the two were alone together. During those days he described his feelings for Oswald as complicated. He knew Oswald was special and that things between them surely felt different than any friendship he had heard of, an element of intimacy in the way looks were exchanged or hands would linger on each other for a second too long.

Then Isabella came along, and things got shaky. Oddly enough though Ed had never felt that spark disappear. It still remained evident as ever no matter how hard he tried to ignore it and let his feelings of betrayal and intent for revenge take over.

And now here they were several years later, and that electricity seemed to only intensify.

“Okay” Ed finally accepts, still feeling bad he didn’t think to go out and get Oswald something himself.

Oswald fiddles with the monocle Ed had helped him make to restore some of his vision, watching as Ed begins ripping away at the wrapping paper.

When Ed peels away a layer that reveals the PlayStation logo he gasps loudly, eyes widening to glance over at Oswald who feels incredibly small all of a sudden.

“You got me a PlayStation 4?!” he asks rhetorically, practically squealing in excitement.

“I remember how much you liked video games, so I thought now that things in Gotham have settled down you might want to catch up on your old hobbies”

Before Oswald’s can even process Ed’s movements, he finds himself being enclosed as tight slender arms snake around his back to pull him into a warm embrace. He is squeezed right into Ed’s chest, cheek resting on his dress shirt while Ed’s face tilts to bury into Oswald’s hair.

The last time the two had shared a hug was when they had knives raised to one another’s backs. Oswald had since looked forward to the next time he’d be able to hold Ed, promising himself that he wouldn’t let himself get so caught up emotionally like he had that night. But now that he was once again encapsulated in Ed’s arms, those pesky butterflies were once again erupting in his stomach beyond control. Perhaps he would never get used to being this close to Ed and that thought was somehow oddly comforting. Oswald never wanted to stop feeling the way he did about this man because these moments were the rare times he felt truly human.

With Ed, he wasn’t a loser, a failure, a disappointment, a _monster._ He was just a person capable of feeling love like anyone else.

“This is amazing, Ozzie. I cannot thank you enough!” Ed’s mouth moves against his hair, nostrils breathing in the sweet scent of shampoo.

_Ozzie_ Oswald thinks, smiling into Ed’s chest. He could get used to that.

Oswald raises his head to meet Ed’s eyes, neither of them making an effort to remove their hold on one another.

“Actually… there is one more thing”.

Ed’s smile dips slightly, shocked at what more Oswald could possibly have gotten for him. This was all so much already. He winces but doesn’t protest when Oswald moves away to dig into his inner jacket pocket, pulling out a sealed game case.

“You obviously need a game to be able to test it out so I picked this one up with the system”. Oswald shoves it into Ed’s hands who wastes no time reading the title ‘ **UNTIL DAWN** ’ plastered on the front.

“I hope you don’t mind that it’s a horror game. The guy at the store said it was a top seller and that it’s a choice based game. One mistake can cost you someone’s life. Although I figure you are smart enough to make the right choices”.

Ed’s cheeks turn pink at Oswald’s compliment although he seems too excited to even notice his own self getting flustered.

“I know exactly what this is! I’ve heard nothing but good things”.

“I’m so glad”. Oswald places a friendly hand on Ed’s shoulder feeling more confident to see him reacting so positively towards his gift. It warmed his heart to see Ed so eager and passionate about something.

“Come on” Ed says, reaching over to remove Oswald’s hand on his shoulder to fit in his own instead. “Let’s go test it out!”

Oswald is suddenly being tugged across the room towards the couch, limping behind Ed as his wide eyes fixate on their hands locked together.

It isn’t until Ed releases his hand that Oswald is able to find his words again.

“But what about our plans? You were just about to get to work”. He watches patiently as Ed moves to unbox the PS4 and plug it in.

“That can wait. We deserve a day off, don’t you think?”

It was true and Oswald knew it. Buying the gift in the first place was partly because he hated to see Ed wasting away his days working rather than enjoying the little things. Although he was a hypocrite as he functioned the exact same way. The only difference is that he cared more about Ed than he did himself these days.

Oswald sinks into the sofa and tries to focus on anything but the sight of Ed bent over with his bum in the air only to fail miserably and end up in a trance. Only when Ed is finished inserting the disc, Oswald snaps himself out of it, smiling sweetly as Ed takes his place beside him on the couch.

The couch is very roomy. Roomy enough to fit three bodies instead of two. So Oswald can’t help but feel a burst of excitement when Ed chooses to sit leaving no space separating the two, knees brushing up against one another as they shift to find a comfortable position.

***3 hours later***

Oswald lay back against the arm of the couch, feet stretched up across Ed’s lap who remains propped upright, fully alert with wide eyes glued to the TV screen.

The game was far more intense than Oswald even knew a video game had the capability of being. It was intriguing to say the least, and he found himself as invested in the story as much as Ed. Video games were never something that captured Oswald’s interest growing up. He was unable to wrap his head around the appeal of immersing yourself in a fictional world with cheesy dialogues and outcomes.

Yet here he was 3 hours later invested in a fictional story, and even more so invested in watching Ed who seemed completely immersed throughout the entire experience. It was cute watching him stare intensely, and even cuter when he would startle at the tiniest of jump scares, body tilting towards Oswald almost instinctively.

Perhaps what he liked the most about playing video games with Ed was how it gave him an opportunity to admire him for several minutes at a time without being caught in the process.

Right now, Ed was distracted with leading characters (Mike and Jessica) up the mountains. The atmosphere was dark and creepy, so Ed was tense in anticipation of a jump scare and Oswald could see his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the controller. He watched longingly as Ed slipped his tongue out, flicking it along his bottom lip slowly. That simple action alone was enough to make Oswald’s heart race, nervously averting his eyes back to the TV screen.

He had hoped not looking at Ed would stop his mind from thinking thoughts that made his blood boil and pool in an area he didn’t need his attention on right now. But when all he can replay in his head is the sight of Ed dragging his wet tongue along his soft lips, he needs to distract himself an entirely different way.

Using Ed’s immersion in the game to his advantage, he deviously smiles to himself at what he is about to do.

The moment in the game is intense. Only the sound of eerie music fills the room while Ed directs Jessica through thick forestry. Her footsteps are crunching through the snow, body shivering from the achingly cold wind gusts. Every step leads them closer and closer to the cabin, but it’s been quiet for far too long and surely something is going to happen. Step after step after step after…..

“AHHHHHHH!” Oswald shouts as loud as he can, slamming a fist down on the couch to create an even louder noise that will surely startle Ed. His scream quickly turns into laughter as he watches Ed’s body seize in a panic and chuck the controller half way across the room.

“AHHHH – Oswald!!!!” Ed frowns, glaring over from his recoiled position at Oswald who has rolled off the couch unable to control himself in his fit of laughter. “Ha-ha very funny”.

He waits, arms crossed, for Oswald to gather himself long enough to rejoin Ed on the couch.

“That was mean” he finally says when Oswald is silent, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Oswald wipes a tear away, shifting close to Ed so he can wrap his arms around his stiff body.

“I know, I’m sorry I’m sorry” Oswald can feel Ed’s body relax as he holds him close and leans a head on his shoulder. “Forgive me?”

Ed lets out a long sigh, unfolding his arm from his stern position.

“Fine… but guess what?”

_Uh oh_ Oswald thinks, releasing his hold on Ed who stands to retrieve the controller from where he had tossed it.

“What?”

“It’s your turn to play”. Ed shoves the controller into Oswald’s lap, a cheeky smile on his face as he hops back on the couch resting in the same position Oswald had been, feet propped up on the other’s lap.

Oswald swallows hard.

“I’ve never even used a controller before. How am I supposed to – “

“You’ll learn as you go along” Ed interrupts, still beaming over at him with a grin. “Let’s see how calm you are when you’re the one playing”.  

Oswald won’t give Ed the satisfaction of showing him he was nervous. He could do this. In fact, he was quite the observant person and had watched how Ed used the controller to move the characters around earlier.

_This shouldn’t be too difficult_ he thinks to himself.

“Fine. But if you think a game is going to scare me, you’re in for some disappointment” he tells Ed, sitting up straight to resume the characters movements up the mountain.

“We’ll see about that” Ed teases, playfully poking a socked foot into the side of Oswald’s tummy who squirms and giggles at the contact.

_So, he’s ticklish there_ … Ed notes, smirking silently.

Ed is impressed to say the least, watching the way Oswald’s hands move on the controller, green eyes fixated on the screen in the up-most concentration. He knew Oswald was nervous from the rapid rise and fall of his chest, but it was incredibly cute to see him putting on the tough guy act.

To Ed’s surprise, a jump scare doesn’t happen, but Oswald does not make it off the hook so easily. Instead he is forced into a sequence of quick time events as the characters on the screen run away in frantic desperation.

Oswald leans forwards, unable to blink as he tries as best he can to mash the buttons that appear on the screen for only seconds at a time.

Ed props himself upright, watching as Oswald misses more than half of the ques on screen.

“Come on, Oswald. Focus” he tells him. This wasn’t looking good for the characters and Ed was starting to think that maybe he shouldn’t have chosen this time to force Oswald into playing.

“I’m trying!!!!” he shouts in frustration. “I don’t know where any of these buttons are!”

“Here… just look down and I’ll say them for you. Triangle! SQUARE! CIRCLE!!!!!”

“SHHHHHHHH YOU’RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE”

The controller violently shakes in Oswald’s hands, signalling his inevitable failure. They both sink back into the couch simultaneously accepting there defeat as they hear the echoing screams of Jessica pierce the air, screen dramatically fading to black.

“Well…. That could have gone better” Oswald admits, setting the controller down between the two of them with a faint huff.

When Ed picks up the controller, he can feel some of the sweat on it revealing just how under pressure Oswald had been.

Poor Oswald had simply tried to put on a brave face, hoping to impress Ed in the process. Instead, he had only made himself look like a fool and managed to kill off a character in the short time he had been playing.

Ed however is quick to notice the tension in Oswald, pausing the game before it has a chance to start up the next scene.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself Ozzie. It’s only your first time playing. I wasn’t good at video games when I first started either”

Oswald raises an eyebrow but doesn’t make an effort to look at Ed who he could see has one arm propped up on the back of the sofa to rest his head on while fixating on the side of his face. He couldn’t even imagine Ed being bad at video games. The man was way too smart and had a knack at getting the hang of things in less than a couple minutes. It was obvious to Oswald he was only saying that to make him feel less ashamed at his lack of reaction time, but he doesn’t bother to argue with him.

“I guess so…” Oswald turns his body on the couch, facing Edwards whose brown eyes look happy to be able to capture his green ones. “I’m sorry for killing off Jess though”

The two are mere centimeters away from one another as Oswald watches Ed’s smile grow. For a moment he questions how a man with such a sweet smile could actually be ‘ _The Riddler’_ , someone who intends to make the entirety of Gotham cower at his feet.

“She was a bitch anyways”. Ed leans forwards, playfully nudging Oswald’s shoulder with his own.

A laugh escapes Oswald’s lips, small at first, until Ed and Oswald are both uncontrollably sent into a fit of laughter.

The room is dark since the sun had set, and neither of them had gotten up to turn on the lights leaving the television as their only source to see. The blue light rays reflect on Oswald’s laughing face whose eyes shut tight with lines forming along his cheeks. His skin looks smooth in the soft glow, body shaking as his laughter fills the air, a sound so sweet that Ed would be perfectly content if it was the last sound his ears were to ever hear. 

Ed’s own laughter seizes as he feels a growing knot in his stomach, heart leaping in his chest. He is completely transfixed, unable to take his eyes off of Oswald. He can’t seem to help it as his eyes bounce to Oswald’s pink lips, suddenly feeling the strongest urge to lean in and kiss them.

This wasn’t the first time Ed had felt a similar desire. In fact, it was one of the desires he had consistently fought to block out the majority of time he had known Oswald. Something had shifted inside Ed ever since Oswald had jumped in front of the grenade for him though, and that belief he had to keep those desires concealed seemed to quickly fade away while being replaced with further need to claim Oswald as his own.

By this point, Oswald has noticed Ed is no longer laughing, regaining his own composure to open his eyes and see that Ed had been watching him intensely this whole time. His cheeks turn pink, the dim lighting of the room acting in his favour to conceal his blush to the man who refuses to look away.

“E-Ed?” Oswald begins to feel self-conscious, lips parting to take in more oxygen.

When Oswald tucks his hands in his lap, averting his gaze to play with his hands, Ed finally clues In that he is making Oswald incredibly uncomfortable. He clears his throat, finally breaking the silence.

“I’m having a really good time”. His cheeks match Oswald’s as they turn a similar shade of pink.

“Me too” Oswald admits.

Neither had noticed, but at one point their bodies had shifted closer to one another leaving the lower halves of their bodies touching. The contact of their legs alone was enough to send shivers down Ed’s spine.

Oswald can see Ed swallow revealing he wasn’t the only one who was affected by the closeness the two were sharing. The heat was radiating from their bodies, but neither one of them dared to shift, scared the moment would end.

The whole situation was oddly reminiscent to the time when Oswald and Ed had shared their first of many hugs on this same couch. That hug alone had ignited a fire, one that remained blazing until this day.

That night had played over and over in Ed’s head more times than he could count. It held a special place in his heart as he had never felt as strong of a connection to someone as he did holding Oswald for the very first time. But he kept thinking to himself what would have happened if they had kissed rather than hugged.

Would they still be the person that they are now? Be sitting here, lost in one another’s eyes while playing video games like a couple of teenagers?

Or would they have shared a life together, one that made them forget about all the pains of the past, and sailed away from Gotham as an unstoppable duo?

The past was the past. Ed couldn’t change it no matter how much he dwelled on his regrets and the things he should have done. But sitting here with Oswald now, this was the present, perhaps his second chance, and he wouldn’t let yet another opportunity pass him by where he would be forced to think about the what if’s.

This was it.

“Remember when we sat here all those years ago, and I had told you I would do anything for you?”

Oswald’s eyes seem to brighten at the question, sitting up a little straighter.

“Of course…”

Ed sets a gentle hand just above Oswald’s knee, feeling the smaller man shake beneath his palm.

“That still applies even now Ozzie. I would do anything for you… I mean it”

Oswald’s mind feels like it might explode trying to take everything in. Here, Ed was sitting in front of him, hand placed on his knee while finally being vulnerable enough to show emotions. It was everything Oswald had wanted, but why was it so difficult?

Perhaps Oswald had kept his wall up for too long, so long he didn’t know how to break it back down. He would be lying if he didn’t admit to himself how terrified he truly was. If he let his guard down, he would be susceptible to hurt all over again.

How could the one thing he wanted more than anything in his entire life, also be the thing he was the most afraid of?

“Ed, I….”

“Anything at all…” Ed repeats, sensing the hesitation in Oswald’s voice while giving Oswald’s leg a gentle squeeze.

Oswald wants Ed so bad; he can’t stop the words that escape his lips.

“Would you kiss me then?”

And there it is.

Ed finally gets the answer he longed to know for so long. After everything he had done to Oswald, the pain he put him through, he had started to believe that perhaps Oswald had moved on. That him coming to terms with his own feelings didn’t matter because he was too late. Except now he knew that it wasn’t too late after all.

Ed leans in without a second thought, not wanting to delay this any further. His eager lips crash against Oswald’s that are already parted, welcoming him with equal passion while his bottom lip quivers against his own. Ed kisses him like he can barely breathe, and Oswald’s lips are his only source of oxygen.

Oswald completely melts against Ed, blocking out everything except for the feeling of soft lips moving against his own. Not only was he sharing his first kiss with the only man he’s ever loved, but he was also experiencing his first kiss ever. When he dreamed of this moment, his lack of experience had always made him nervous just thinking about it.

_How do you initiate it? How do you know when to break it off? When should you use tongue? How do you move your lips against the others?_

He quickly came to conclude that none of that mattered right now. His emotions took over his thinking and instead his desperate need for intimacy with Ed was enough to guide him, surprising himself along the way with how he was able to keep up the rhythm Ed sets, only increasing with speed as time goes on.

The next thing Oswald knows, his hands are in Ed’s hair as he is being pushed back against the cushions with Ed’s body weighing down against him. Oswald hums between moving lips while Ed gently shifts his bad leg to the side so that his own weight rests in between Oswald’s leg careful not to hurt his already injured limb.

Their breathing grows louder at the lack of air, but neither one of them refuse to break the kiss. The dark room echoes with the sound of their wet lips moving against one another, heavy breathing, and the occasional clinking that happens between Ed’s glasses and Oswald’s monocle.

When Ed grinds his weight down further, Oswald gasps at both the friction and the feeling of something digging against his back. The game that they had been playing and quickly forgotten suddenly clicks back on, the loud thud of the next cut scene forcing them to break apart.

“I think I’m laying on the controller” Oswald sighs, slightly annoyed at ruining the mood.

Ed smiles, planting one last kiss to Oswald’s red lips before pulling them back up in a seated position so he can retrieve the controller.

“Do you want to continue, or call it a night?” Ed asks, awaiting silently for the answer as they both direct their attention at the screen.

The man on the screen was wanting to ask the player (Ed) a series of questions on what scared him the most. It seemed they had reached an interesting part, and despite the yawn Oswald gives, he is curious to see what happens. He would take any opportunity he could get to learn more about the man sitting next to him.

“One more chapter?” Oswald rests his head against Ed’s shoulder.

“One more chapter” he agrees, nestling into the warm man beside him.

***1 hour later***

Ed lets out a big yawn, turning off the PS4 and gently tossing the controller on the sofa, careful not to move his right arm that Oswald is still resting on.

“Ready to go to bed?” Ed asks, bending his head down to observe Oswald who remains unresponsive.

“Oswald?” He stretches his neck to get a better look discovering that Oswald has both eyes closed and was in a stage of light sleep.

Ed feels a strange giddiness staring at his peaceful expression, unable to stop himself from leaning in to kiss the top of his head.

“Oswald” he repeats, gently whispering it into his ear which earns him a twitch from his little bird.

He carefully shifts to slide his shoulder from underneath Oswald, grabbing his head with his hands to make sure he doesn’t fall and guides his face towards his lips instead, showering him in a series of gentle kisses on any exposed skin he can find.

Oswald’s sleepy eyes flutter open at the feeling of wet lips, first on his forehead, then his cheek, his eyebrow, his nose, his chin, until sleepy green eyes meet brown and Ed finishes with a soft kiss to his lips.

“Let’s get you to your bed” Ed instructs, taking Oswald’s hand in his. He stands up first, looking down at a yawning Oswald who struggles to stand up straight, toppling in against Ed who holds him close keeping him upright.

“I’ve got you” Ed tucks a hand behind Oswald’s back and another along the back of his legs to carry him bridal style up the stairs and into Oswald’s room.

Oswald struggles to keep his eyes open, feeling safe and snug in Ed’s arms as he effortlessly guides him to the bed. He sets Oswald down gently, but Oswald keeps his arms clutched tight around his neck refusing to let go.

“Stay” Oswald orders sleepily, eyes remaining closed.

Ed had planned to stay, but hearing Oswald ask him to brings a giddy smile to his face.

“I’m not going anywhere, Ozzie” he plants a kiss to his forehead. “But I need you to let me go so I can climb up the other side”.

Oswald holds onto Ed a couple seconds longer, basking in the warmth of Ed’s breath tickling his skin before finally letting go.

Ed practically skips around to the other side, excited to be sharing a bed with Oswald for the first time. He peels the covers back, climbing in on his right side and shifting closer to the warm body beside him until they are pushed flat against one another, Oswald’s back to his chest. He uses his right arm to slip underneath Oswald’s neck, wrapping it against the smaller man’s chest while his other arm drapes over him as well, locking him firmly in place. Their legs intertwine as well and Oswald feels like he’s perfectly cocooned in Ed’s embrace. He would lay like this forever if he could.

“I love you, Ed” Oswald breathes, somewhere between reality and his dreamy-state.

Ed kisses the back of Oswald’s neck which cause the tiny strands of hair to rise, squeezing Oswald a little tighter when he tells him long overdue words.

“I love you, Oswald”.

He would tell him 100 more times tomorrow, but for now they fall asleep with full hearts and warm smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
